


A Tranquil Nightmare

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rite of Tranquility, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade before the Inquisition, Lynn Trevelyan was made tranquil. It was reversed during the incident at the Conclave. She still dreams of the night the rite was performed on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tranquil Nightmare

Lynn tries to break free of the grip of the two Templars dragging her down the hall. She screams, wails her innocence to all that can hear her on the mage floor of the circle tower. Lynn is taken into a small room, void of anything except a pole in the middle of the room. One of the Templars silences her and chains Lynn to the post. The walls feel like they're closing in on her, and she's having a hard time breathing. Gasping as she cries, trying to catch her breath. The Knight-Commander walks in holding the brand, and Lynn begs him not to do it, she did nothing wrong, nothing...

He laughs at her, says he knows she did nothing, but he's wanted to do this to her for a long time. She asks why, what had she ever done to him, and he laughs at her. As the Templars begin chanting, Lynn screams, begging for someone to help her. Silence is the only answer she gets. When the Templars finish chanting, Lynn sobs, the Knight-Commander stands in front of her, orders her to look at him. When she looks up, she sees Cullen. "No!" She screams, "Not you, anyone but you!" When she blinks, the Knight-Commander of the Ostwick circle is standing before her again. He grins malevolently as he presses the brand into Lynn's forehead. Her screams stop, and she no longer knows how to feel. She knows that she used to know, but it doesn't seem to matter anymore. Lynn stares at the Templars in the room, before turning her gaze back to the Knight-Commander, who's loosening the laces on his trousers.

 

Lynn sits up with a jolt, trembling. She quickly gets out of bed, and looks into the mirror on her nightstand. She touches her head where the brand had been, and sighs relieved that it is still gone. "Lynn? Are you okay? I heard screaming." Cullen is standing on the other side of the bed. Her eyes widen as she takes a small step back.

"Stay away from me!" She exclaims, "I won't let you... I won't let you make me tranquil again! I'd rather die!" Lynn turns to run, to jump off of the smaller balcony, but Cole is in the way. "Move please, I need to... Before he makes me tranquil again, before he rips my mind apart." Cole wraps his arms around her and she leans into his shoulder and cries.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Cole comforts her, rubbing her back. "Cullen would never hurt you, never take what makes you, you away. It was a dream, a nightmare of what happened to you."

"Lynn please." Cullen begs. Lynn hears the hurt in his voice, the heartbreak. "I would never hurt you, ever. I love you, please let me help."

"Let him help you." Cole kisses Lynn's forehead, and gently hands her off to Cullen. Lynn feels his arms wrapped around her, and she feels both safe and scared at the same time. She's unsure if she wants to stay in his arms, or try to run away.


End file.
